


Missed SwanQueen Moments S7

by SwanQueenUK



Series: Missed SwanQueen Moments [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Once Upon A Time, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexy Times, Swen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform, true loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenUK/pseuds/SwanQueenUK
Summary: A collection of sexy SwanQueen one shots all starting with a single line of dialogue from OUAT. This fic will contain one chapter for each episode of Season 7 with SwanQueen scenes, attempting to show how many opportunities were missed on the show to make SwanQueen canon. Rated E for a reason folks! Complete for now...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I couldn’t resist. I also couldn’t believe that this entire episode didn’t have one single line between ouer ladies. Completely deliberate, I’m sure. The fact that Emma didn’t say goodbye to Regina was abhorrent as far as the show creators are concerned. Allowing two best friends to say goodbye to one another doesn’t make them gay, just FYI! As friends and the mothers of one of the lead characters, this was a real mistake. But my Missed SwanQueen Moments cannot be stopped! This is NSFW.

“Last I checked, I’m fine,” Emma offered the worried looking young man.

Henry breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of his mother in her trademark red jacket standing behind the pirate. He ran to her, arms wrapping tightly around her body as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled her familiar scent. He hadn’t realised how much he has missed her until that moment.

“What’s going on?” Henry asked when he pulled back. “What isn’t Hook telling me? Is something wrong?”

Hook, or the fake Hook, hung back, unsure whether Emma would recognise him for who he really was and reverse the anti-ageing spell at once. But the woman didn’t even look at him. Instead, she turned towards the dark forest and held out her hand to the trees.

Henry and Hook both frowned as Regina stepped out from the woodland and made her way towards the little group. Hook hadn’t realised Regina had been following him. He wondered whether she too could sense that he was an imposter. But then he realised that Regina too was not interested in him as she walked straight up to Emma and took her outstretched hand.

The blonde smiled softly at the woman who was now stood beside her, fingers interlaced.

“Moms?” Henry said, eyes cast down to take in their clasped hands.

“Henry, there’s something we need to tell you,” the blonde said.

“What?”

“Your mother and I are a couple, Henry,” Regina said. “We’re engaged, actually. We’re getting married next month.”

Henry’s jaw dropped. “But … what about you and Hook?” he asked, turning to the man desperately trying to hide his surprise to the news he had just be told.

As best he could, Hook schooled his features into an expression of nonchalant indifference and shrugged. Emma’s eyes narrowed slightly, sensing something was off with the man. Even though they had been separated for years, she knew him well and could tell something was wrong.

“So, how did this happen?” Henry asked, turning back to his mothers. “I mean, you’re gay? Both of you?”

“I’m bisexual,” Emma said. “Always have been. I dated women when I was younger.”

“You never told me,” Henry replied.

“You never asked,” Emma said simply. “And it never came up.”

“And what about you, Ma?” Henry asked, directing this question towards Regina.

“I’d never been with a woman before your mother,” the brunette admitted, her arm now looped around Emma’s waist. “But over the years the two of us got closer and eventually I realised I felt more than friendship for her. When her marriage to Hook started to fall apart, I suppose we both finally felt it was time to voice how we felt.”

“What happened with you and Hook?” Henry asked, turning towards the man who was still loitering silently behind him.

“We, um, we didn’t … we couldn’t,” he stuttered. “I mean, it was like -”

Suddenly, Hook found himself pinned against a tree, Emma’s forearm pressed against his throat.

“Mom!” Henry exclaimed.

“Emma!” Regina cried, rushing forwards but unsure exactly how to help. And it seemed Emma had whatever the situation was under control anyway.

“This isn’t Hook,” Emma hissed, face inches from the pirates. “At least, you’re not our Hook. Who are you?”

The man’s face reddened. “I could have been your Hook,” he said. “If you’d chosen me.”

“I think we just established that I didn’t choose any Hook in the end,” Emma said. “Who are you? And what have you done with our Hook?”

The man sighed, resigned to the fact that not only had his cover been blown but also that Emma Swan wasn’t going to be his True Love anyway, even if he could pull off the act. She was clearly in love with another. A woman, in fact.

“He’s fine,” Hook said. “He’s safe. I guess I’ll go and get him?”

“I guess you will,” Emma said, pulling away and stepping back as the man struggled to draw a deep breath.

With a final, almost longing look at the blonde, Hook disappeared into the forest in the direction of the docks. Emma watched him go for a moment before turning back to Regina and Henry who both looked thoroughly confused.

“What was that about?” Regina asked, crossing the small clearing and giving Emma a brief hug.

“I don’t honestly know,” Emma said. “But that wasn’t our Hook. I guess we’ll be reunited with him soon enough, however.”

“So you and Hook are still friends?” Henry asked. “Even though you’re with Ma now?”

“I wouldn’t exactly say friends,” Emma said. “But we see each other around town often enough and it has been three years since we got divorced.”

Henry’s jaw dropped. He had missed so much. While he had been running around the Enchanted Forest trying to find his own story, his mothers had been discovering their own happy ending. And Henry still didn’t have his.

“I’m happy for you both,” he said suddenly, realising he hadn’t said as much. It may have been a surprise for him to find out that his mothers were in a relationship but he could see instantly how happy the two women were and how hopelessly in love with each other they were. As the grandson on Snow White and Prince Charming, he recognised True Love when he saw it. He was just a little disgruntled at not having worked in out for himself.

“Thanks kid,” Emma said. “And you’ll come to our wedding, right?”

“Of course,” Henry said. “I mean, if I can get back to Storybrooke.”

“Come with us now,” Regina pleaded. “We both miss you so much, Henry.”

“I can’t come yet, Ma,” Henry said. “There’s someone here I need to find first.”

Emma looked sideways at Regina who raised her eyebrows. “A girl?” Emma asked.

“Yeah,” Henry nodded. “Cinderella, in fact.”

“Ashley?” Emma frowned.

“No, a different version,” Henry said. “And a much more beautiful one, in my opinion.”

Emma smirked. “Is someone in love?”

Henry’s cheeks reddened at the teasing and Emma and Regina both laughed. Their son had always been easy to wind up about girls. “When’s the wedding?” he asked, wanting to change the subject.

“November 18th,” Emma said. “But how are you going to keep track of the dates here?”

“I have my ways,” Henry said. “Don’t worry, I won’t miss your big day. Is it ok if I bring a plus one?”

“So cocky,” Emma chuckled. “Who’s to say she’d even want to come with you?”

Henry glowered. “Fine, I’ll come alone.”

“No, honey, Emma’s just teasing. Of course you can bring a plus one. We’d love to have both you and Cinderella there,” Regina said, elbowing Emma lightly in the ribs.

Before Henry could reply, the cracking of twigs reached their ears and seconds later two versions of Hook appeared from between the trees. Emma’s eyes widened slightly at the sight. Regina’s narrowed. Henry looked nonplussed. Magic had been a part of his life for so long nothing really phased him any more.

“I see you’ve met my lesser half,” the real Hook said as he reached the group.

“Yes,” Emma said, a scowl on her features. “Are you ready to go back now?”

“Aye,” Hook nodded.

Regina turned to Henry and hugging him hard. “I can’t wait to see you in Storybrooke again. It’s not the same without you.”

“I miss you too, Ma,” Henry said, arms squeezing his mother’s slight frame as he now towered over her.

Regina wiped her eyes as she released Henry and Emma stepped in for her hug. Hook slapped Henry on the back. While he may have separated from Emma, he had spent many years living as Henry’s step-father and loved the boy like his own son. He too missed his presence in Storybrooke.

“We’ll see you really soon,” Emma said, fingers now interlaced with Regina’s. “I love you, kid.”

“Love you too, Mom,” Henry said. “And you, Ma.”

Regina blinked back her tears as she pulled a magic bean from her pocket and turned it over in her fingers. Glancing at Emma, she waited until the blonde nodded before flinging the bean away from them and watching as a portal burst to life. Emma turned to Hook and placed her hand on his arm, Regina’s fingers still tangled with her own.

With a final look back at their son, Emma and Regina began to walk towards the portal, the real Hook by their side. Henry and fake Hook watched as the trio entered the swirling vortex which swallowed them whole, leaving the forest eerily dark and silent.

“So,” Hook said eventually. “You’re looking for a lass, are you?”

“Yeah,” Henry said, unsure quite what to make of the man who looked so much like his step-father but was in reality a total stranger.

“Fancy some company on your adventure?” Hook asked. “I’m trying to find love myself. Maybe we could help each other out.”

Henry considered the proposition for a moment before nodding. “Sure,” he agreed.

* * *

Regina, Emma and Hook emerged into the centre of Main Street as the last glimmers of the sunset threw colours across the cloud-scudded sky. Hook didn’t hang around and after he wished the women good night, headed of towards the docks where the Jolly Roger was now permanently moored and had become his home.

The two women, hand in hand, returned to the Mayoral mansion where they both now lived. It was a large house for just two people and they both missed their son’s presence. It was also strange to think that the trio had never lived together as a family, Emma and Regina only having confessed their love years after Henry had set off to find his own story.

“It’ll be nice to have him back here, for the wedding,” Regina said as they entered the dark house.

“Yeah,” Emma agreed. “Strange, but nice.”

“Just like you,” Regina teased, kissing Emma’s neck before scooting past her fiancée and heading into the kitchen.

“Hey!” Emma exclaimed, following the brunette. “I’m not strange.”

“Yeah you are,” Regina replied. “But in a good way. I love your strangeness.”

“What strangeness?” Emma asked, hopping up onto the counter beside the fridge from which Regina had just pulled two bottles of beer and handed one to the blonde.

“Well, it’s pretty strange that you can eat grilled cheese sandwiches every day and not get sick of them nor put on an ounce of weight,” Regina pointed out, swigging from her own beer. “It’s strange that you’re the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and yet still didn’t realise we were True Loves until after you’d married Hook.”

“You didn’t realise either,” Emma shot back. The fact that it had taken both women so long to recognise their feelings for one another had been a constant source of teasing ever since they had become a couple.

“You like apple and peanut butter together,” Regina continued.

“Um, yeah, because it’s delicious,” Emma argued.

“Apples are the most delectable food in the world. Why tarnish by smearing that brown gloop over it?”

“Because it makes them even better,” Emma grinned. “But I have to disagree with you on apples being the most delectable food.”

“Oh really?” Regina challenged. “And what would you say was more pleasant for your taste buds.”

“You,” Emma said simply, sliding off the counter and crossing the kitchen to wrap her arms around her fiancée. The kiss was short and passionate before Emma pulled back, searching Regina’s face for consent. The brunette wasn’t keen on having sex in rooms other than their bedroom but on special occasions, she allowed Emma to indulge one of her fantasies.

Regina squealed as she felt Emma’s strong hands cup her ass, easily lifting the brunette onto the counter. Emma moved between the woman’s now open thighs and continued their kiss, tongue requesting entrance into the hot mouth. The taste which greeted her was a heady mix of Regina and beer. But that wasn’t the flavour Emma loved most in the world.

The brunette moaned lightly as Emma’s mouth began to quest down her neck, laving the skin with her tongue as she went, trailing kisses along the delicate collarbone. Her fingers tangled in Emma’s hair, pulling the blonde’s mouth closer to her skin, delighting in the feel of the woman pressed against her. But Emma soon became impatient and pushed Regina’s blazer from her shoulders and began to unbutton the silk shirt. The fabric fluttered to the floor seconds later but Regina didn’t have the heart to complain when Emma’s mouth had already latched onto a newly exposed nipple, the cup having been yanked down.

She rocked her hips forwards when Emma’s teeth grazed her tender flesh, her core aching for the woman’s intimate touch. It had only been two days since they last had sex but that was too long as far as she was concerned. Although they had been together for over three years by now, their relationship was still just as passionate as ever. In fact, Regina couldn’t imagine a time when she ever wouldn’t desire the woman who was now pushing her gently backwards so she lay down on the counter as Emma began to undo her slacks.

It didn’t take long for Emma to wrestle off the brunette’s pants and underwear. She grabbed the discarded blazer and used it to cushion her knees as she knelt down on the floor, Regina’s sex spread open before her. The brunette had propped herself up on her elbows by now, eager to watch as her wife feasted on her core.

“I do like apples,” Emma said, her lips pressing softly to the flesh of Regina’s inner thigh. “And I like peanut butter too.” The lips landed on the other leg. “Together they are amazing.” A third kiss, higher up, tantalisingly close to the woman’s heated centre. Emma’s nostrils were filled with the scent of Regina and the older woman’s breath had become ragged and shallow with anticipation. “But my favourite flavour in the world,” Emma continued, a kiss now placed to the top of Regina’s mound, over the neat patch of dark hairs, “is you.”

Regina gasped out as Emma’s tongue delved between her folds, parting her flesh and swiping up the length of her sex. She watched as the blonde’s head dipped again, tracing the same journey until it reached her clit, around which her tongue circled twice before retreating to her pulsing centre. Hands came up to press Regina’s thighs wider, allowing Emma to get even closer, feast even deeper, as her tongue pressed inside.

It really was better than anything else Emma had ever tasted. It was tart and sweet and so uniquely Regina that the blonde knew she would never tire of the flavour now coating her tongue. She thrust deeper, fingers digging softly into Regina’s thighs as she felt her fiancée hips rocking eagerly forwards.

As she felt Regina reaching her peak, her insides fluttering, Emma moved her tongue to the brunette’s clit, licking furiously as her fingers replaced her tongue deep inside. Regina gasped and moaned her lover’s name as she felt herself be filled, Emma’s mouth working its magic on her tender nerves until she tumbled over the edge.

Emma licked softly as Regina shuddered through her pleasure, gathering up the delicious wetness until the brunette whimpered, too sensitive for anything else. Getting to her feet, Emma coaxed Regina up so she could kiss the panting woman. Regina mumbled something intelligibly against the blonde’s lips.

“What was that?” Emma asked, pulling back and looking into brown lust-filled eyes.

“I am delicious,” Regina smirked.

Emma chuckled. “Yes you are,” she agreed, leaning back in to share the taste with her lover.

“But you’re truly divine,” Regina said as she climbed off the counter and turned the pair around so Emma was the one pressed against the worktop.

Grinning broadly, Emma shed herself of her jeans and climbed up, leaning back down as the former Evil Queen knelt before her and buried her face in her True Love’s core.


	2. 07.22 - Leaving Storybrooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I almost don’t want to write this. Because it means it really is the end. But those final few SwanQueen moments were so beautiful that I had to write something. I hope this does these two ladies and the epic connection they shared justice. I borrowed more than a few lines from the show. I don’t own Once (and the ending would have been much more like this than the reality if I did), nor its characters. NSFW.

“Sorry,” she panted, “I’m late.”

Regina had whipped around at the sound of the heavy ballroom doors being thrown open, along with all of the other guests. Interruptions to grand events in this castle didn’t have a great track record. But as soon as she saw the familiar blonde mass of hair, a gaudy red leather jacket and arms filled with swinging baby paraphernalia, a smile bloomed across her face and her heart fluttered. It always did when she saw those green eyes. Behind her stood Hook, a bundle stowed safely in the crook of his arm. Now everyone was present.

“Emma,” she breathed, stepping away from the two friends who were about to crown her and hurrying towards the younger woman. “Is everything ok? Snow said Hope was fussing. Was it her tooth? I thought there was another one coming through last night. Or was she colicky again? Does she have a temperature?”

“She’s completely fine,” Emma reassured as the brunette met the latest arrivals. “She was asleep when Hook dropped her back at ours but then she woke up. It took us a while to settle her again. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here when you arrived. We came as soon as we could.”

Regina nodded her understanding and moved past Emma to the man who was holding the sleeping infant. Ever since his marriage to Emma had broken down, less than a month after their daughter was born, Hook had spent about one hour each day with the small child. Regina didn’t mind. She accepted the pirate’s presence in his daughter’s life but wasn’t about to encourage more contact. As she leaned in, asking his permission to take her soon-to-be step-daughter, she could smell alcohol in his breath. She made a mental note to talk to Emma about that later.

“Hello, my little princess,” Regina cooed, pressing a kiss to the forehead of the sleeping baby as soon as she was safely back in her arms and away from her alcoholic father.

“Um, Regina,” Snow called. “I know you’re smitten with Hope but do you think we could, you know, make you queen and then we can get on with all that adorable family stuff?”

“Right, yes, sorry,” Regina said, jolted back to where she was and why she was there. She might not have been the one who had gone through the pregnancy but she certainly felt a little scattier than usual since the birth of the small child. Or at least, since the baby and her beautiful mother had moved into her mansion. Placing a final kiss on Hope’s forehead, she handed the sleeping infant to Emma. “I’ll be right back.”

Emma laughed. “Gina, this is your coronation. Enjoy it. Hope and I will be just fine. And even though Hook’s already done his hour of daddy duty today, I’m sure he can hold her for a bit if my arms get tired.”

“Are your arms tired?” Regina said, concerned at once. With Hope approaching eight months, she knew the increasingly active baby was exhausting to look after and heavy to carry.

Green eyes rolled in exasperation. “Hello? Have you seen my biceps?” Regina flushed. Yes, she had indeed seen Emma’s biceps. “Go on, go become queen. Then your nickname for this little one will actually be true.”

“You’re of royal blood too,” Regina reminded her, guiding Emma and Hook to the front of the crowd. “Hope is already a princess.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Emma smirked. “Go on, I think they’re waiting for you.”

A glance over Regina’s shoulder told her Emma was right. Snow and Charming were indeed watching them with a look which seemed to say ‘hurry up’ and ‘this is too cute’ all at once.

“I’ll be two minutes,” Regina said, turning back to her fiancée and kissing her lightly on the lips before she made her way back onto the raised area and resumed her position, bowed before Snow White.

As the crown settled atop her head, the hefty weight of it familiar and comforting, Regina felt a swell of pride. She had been queen before. And yet, now, she wasn’t the Evil Queen. She was the Good Queen. It was validation. She had completed her journey, her redemption. She had changed her destiny and had managed to step away from the path forged for her decades ago by loss and sadness and betrayal. But with the love and support of her family and friends, she had found another way to live her life.

She turned to face the applauding congregation but her eyes sought out only one person. Well, two, she supposed. But since Hope was buried beneath blankets in Emma’s arms, her gaze locked with green orbs, glittering slightly with tears of pride.

Regina made her way down from the stage, hugging the younger version Henry then her granddaughter, daughter-in-law and her adult son to whom Emma had handed their daughter. Regina smiled adoringly down into Hope’s big green eyes which were now open, looking around with interest at her unfamiliar surroundings. The applause had woken her but she was content enough in her big brother’s arms.

And then she was there; in front of her fiancée. Regina still couldn’t quite believe it and yet it was true. Emma had accepted her proposal two months earlier, an unplanned, in-the-moment request for the two of them to spend the rest of their lives together. It had been the happiest day of Regina’s life. So far.

Emerald eyes, filled with love, looked softly at her before she leaned in to hug the newly crowned queen tightly. “Madam Mayor.”

Regina could practically feel the blonde smirking against her neck as she spoke. But she couldn’t help the tingle deep in her core she felt at the old nickname. Too bad the moment had to be spoiled by the Handless Wonder.

“Um, I think you’ll find it’s Your Majesty,” Hook pointed out, wrapping his arms briefly around Regina who held her breath. Why hadn’t Emma magically installed plumbing on the Jolly Roger? She resolved to do it herself next time she collected Hope from there.

“Well, she’ll always be Madam Mayor to me,” Emma grinned. “This is it. It’s your happy ending.”

“Hmm, no Miss Swan, not even close. This is just the icing on the cake.”

“Oh yeah?” Emma asked, lips quirking to one side. “And what cake is that?”

“You,” Regina said, winking salaciously. “And Hope, of course.”

Emma beamed back at the brunette before both women looked to their daughter at the sound of a short cry.

“I’ll hold her,” Regina said, reaching out at once.

“You have to make a speech,” Emma said, taking the fussing child from Henry and rocking her back and forth. “I’ll settle her while you address your people. As soon as you’re done with your queenly duties, you can spend the rest of the night holding Hope.”

Regina nodded her agreement. She was going to hold the blonde to that promise. She couldn’t get enough of the young child. Turning, she made her way back up to where Snow and Charming were still stood and faced the crowd who were indeed waiting for her speech.

It felt familiar and yet entirely new to be standing before her subjects as queen. For years she had ruled through fear; the faces of those before her terrified or angry or sad. Now, however, she saw nothing but smiles. These people liked her, admired her, trusted her and wanted her to be their leader. And she knew with Emma by her side, both versions of Henry and Hope as her children, and all her other family and friends, she would be able to be the queen they deserved.

“I thought my story came to an end a long time ago. And then new people came into my life. People who gave me a second chance. I can’t wait to see what’s in store for me next. And for everyone. I refuse to believe there won’t be more adventures, more love,” green eyes met brown, “more family,” brown eyes slid to Hope’s waving hand poking out of her blanket, “and yes, there will be more loss because that’s just a part of life. And in the end, we can get past it all, with hope.”

It was the perfect baby name, Regina decided. She hadn’t been involved in the decision making. At that time, Emma was still convinced Hook would be able to stop drinking. His alcoholism meant that he too had had no say in what his daughter was called. But it suited the child. It suited the story of her family. A family which now included Regina.

As the applause rose around her, Regina made her way back down to Emma. The blonde kissed her at once, less concerned about public displays of affection now everyone around them was beginning to talk and move, getting ready for the evening’s celebrations. Regina placed a hand on the side of Emma’s neck, keeping their mouths connected a little longer.

“So, if you’re queen, what does that make me?” Emma asked when they broke apart.

“Are you not content with Sheriff Swan or Miss Swan or Princess Emma any more?”

“If you get to be the Good Queen, I think I’d like a new title too,” Emma grinned.

“Well, in three months, you’ll be Mrs Swan-Mills,” Regina pointed out. “I guess we can call you queen then. As long as you promise not to use your title to start a coup.”

Emma grinned. She couldn’t wait to be married to the brunette. She knew it was fast. It had taken less than two weeks after she left her marital home and moved into the Mayor’s mansion for the two women to realise what had always been between them. Regina had taken Emma in as a friend when Hook’s drinking worsened but they were never just friends. Not really. There had always been something more, something bigger, something intense and passionate and uncontrollable and once in a lifetime.

Their first kiss, after a difficult night with a restless six-week old baby, had been confused yet perfect. It had also, a rainbow pulse had told them, been True Love’s kiss. Perhaps that brilliant bolt of light was the sign both women needed to wake up and finally see what had been right in front of them for six years.

“I think I’d rather be Mrs Swan-Mills than queen,” Emma mused.

“Why? Because you won the argument about which of our names should go first when we double barrel?”

“Firstly, Mills-Swan just sounds strange,” Emma laughed. “And secondly, no. I’d rather be Mrs Swan-Mills because it’s you that I’m marrying, not a queen. You could be a garbage collector or an accountant or a cleaner or a lawyer. I don’t care who you are or what you do, Regina. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Regina said, pressing her lips hotly against Emma’s again. “Come on, let’s mingle.”

“Do you want to mingle with Hope?” Emma asked, holding out the small child who had been waggling her arms between them the entire time.

“Of course,” Regina nodded, carefully taking her daughter. The marriage might not have happened yet but as far as she was concerned, she was a second mother to Hope. “But I want to mingle with you by my side as well.”

The blonde pouted. “You know I’m no good at small talk,” Emma whined. “And everyone wants to know about the wedding and there’s still so much to plan and it’s stressing me out having to answer questions about flower arrangements and dress designs.”

“Mingle with me and I’ll make it up to you later,” Regina said with a wink.

“And I’m outta here,” Henry said, stepping smartly away from his moms and moving towards the younger version of himself who was talking with his daughter. Hook had already wandered off, probably to find the bar.

“Oh yeah?” Emma grinned. “How are you going to do that?”

“Let’s just say I won’t be the only one getting queened today.”

“I love mingling,” Emma said, wrapping her arm around Regina’s back and steering her towards a nearby group.

* * *

It was well after midnight when the family returned to the Mayor’s mansion. Or perhaps it was an unorthodox Queen’s palace now, Emma mused as she toed off her shoes, a sleeping Hope in her arms. Teenage Henry yawned and disappeared upstairs with a mumbled “goodnight”, soon followed by Regina and Emma with their daughter.

Hope barely stirred as she was laid in her crib, small fingers curled into fists and her mouth parting slightly before she settled once more, chest rising and falling evenly. Emma checked the baby monitor was active before reaching for Regina’s hand and pulling her away from the infant and out of the room.

“She’s so perfect when she sleeps,” Regina sighed as the door closed. “I could watch her sleep all night.”

“Yeah, cos that wouldn’t be creepy at all,” Emma chuckled. “And while I agree with you, I believe you owe me something for all that mingling I did.”

Regina, who had almost forgotten about the promise she had made her fiancée hours earlier, smirked. “I do believe you are right, Miss Swan. And as queen, I am instructing you to be lying on our bed, completely naked within thirty seconds.”

The younger woman’s face lit up at the instruction and she bounded off down the hall before Regina could say another word. She chuckled at the enthusiasm but she couldn’t deny her own impatience. What with having a baby in the house, their sex life had been limited, despite the newness of their relationship.

They were very much still in the honeymoon period but their moments of intimacy were snatched between nap-time and diaper changing and helping Henry with homework, not to mention Regina’s job as mayor. She hoped her workload wouldn’t increase too much now she was queen. She didn’t remember there being a lot of paperwork in the Enchanted Forest. Or parchmentwork.

Following the blonde down the corridor, Regina pushed the door to the master bedroom open. She was not disappointed by the sight which greeted her. Closing the door, she took in a deep breath before she turned back around to gaze at the blonde.

“You’re stunning,” Regina breathed out, making her way over to the naked woman, the soft light from the bedside lamp accentuating Emma’s defined body.

Regina had no idea how Emma had managed to get her six pack back so quickly. No, that wasn’t true. She knew exactly how the blonde had done it. In fact, watching Emma do her crunches every morning was one of the highlights of the Good Queen’s day. The way the muscles ripped and tensed beneath the pale skin often resulted in the sweaty blonde ending up back in between their sheets. She never complained.

“Join me,” Emma murmured, reaching out for her fiancée. Much as she loved the dress Regina was wearing, she had been itching to undo the complicated fastenings for hours.

The brunette, however, had other ideas and with a wave of her hand, the beautiful garment disappeared, magicked safely into her closet. Emma inhaled sharply at the sight of the suddenly bare woman. She let out a little whimper when Regina knelt on the bed, swung a leg over Emma’s body and straddled her hips.

Eyes locked for a moment. Regina felt like she should say something. But what, she wasn’t sure. And then she realised that words didn’t matter. Emma knew of her feelings for the blonde. Regina herself could feel the love radiating from the trembling body below her. It was a wonder, she mused, that the two of them had been obtuse to the connection they shared for so long. But no longer.

She leaned down, pressing her lips against Emma’s as their torsos touched. Muscular arms wrapped around her back, pulling them closer together. The blonde’s full breasts, still providing vital nutrients to the suckling baby, felt hot and heavy against her own. Regina slid a hand up to cup the generous globe, avoiding the sensitive nipple but palming the flesh. Emma’s mouth opened in a moan and Regina’s tongue slid inside.

Hips canted up beneath her, bumping their pelvises together. The angle was awkward and the light contact wasn’t giving either woman what they wanted. Regina’s tongue danced with Emma’s, her hunger building and the heat within her coiling between her legs. Emma’s fingernails dug into her back, urging her impossibly closer as they both became desperate. It wasn’t enough. It was never enough when it came to the other woman.

Regina knew what she had promised Emma, but she wanted to take care of the blonde first. Sliding her hand from Emma’s chest, her fingers journeyed southwards, over the neatly cropped hair which covered her mound until they curled and cupped her hot, wet, waiting sex.

“I thought you said -”

“A queen takes care of her subjects,” Regina husked back before resuming their kiss.

Her fingertips slid through the ample wetness. It had been a few days since the two women had been intimate and Emma was already close. Feeling the weight of her fiancée on top of her, coupled with their intense kissing had pushed Emma to heady height. She gasped as Regina pushed one finger inside, quickly adding a second when she ascertained that Emma was more than wet enough.

Soft moans filled the air as Regina set up a steady rhythm, her body angled awkwardly to allow her hand room to move. She didn’t care. It was worth it. She pumped harder, twisting her hand so that the heel of her palm was applying a constant, moving pressure to Emma’s neglected clit. Fingernails bit deeper into her back. She was sure there were crescent indentations marring her skin but she didn’t care, not when she was so close to tipping Emma over the edge.

As the blonde came, her back arched and her mouth fell open, the kiss forgotten in the wave of pleasure. Regina latched her lips against the tender skin covering Emma’s pulse point and sucked, feeling the throbbing of the blonde’s orgasm as it tore through her veins.

Only at Emma’s exhausted whimper of “enough” did Regina stop. She tenderly withdrew her fingers from the blonde, rolling off the panting woman to ensure she could take in the lungfuls of air she clearly needed. As she curled into Emma’s side, Regina licked the essence which clung to her fingers. She loved the way the younger woman tasted.

“You’re so good at that,” Emma murmured, an arm flopping over to wrap around Regina’s waist.

“I’m glad I can satisfy you,” Regina smiled, pressing a kiss to the sweaty skin of Emma’s shoulder.

“Every time,” the blonde replied, eyes fluttering open and locking with Regina’s. “But now it’s my turn to satisfy you.”

“Do you think you’re up to the challenge?” Regina smirked. “After all, I’m the queen now.”

Emma leaned in and kissed the lips she loved so much. “I will do my very best, Madam Mayor.”

Regina shivered. She never would get tired of Emma addressing her as such. With Emma’s help, she swung her leg back over the blonde and shuffled her way up to the top of the bed. Placing her knees on either side of Emma’s head, strong arms immediately wrapped around her thighs, anchoring her firmly in place. Looking down her body, breathing already heavy, Regina saw Emma’s face, looking up at her with both adoration and desire. Hot puffs of air escaped Emma’s mouth, tickling her sensitive flesh and driving Regina wild with anticipation.

“Emma,” she whispered. “Please.”

The blonde didn’t need anything more. She raised her head up and latched her open mouth over the waiting sex. Regina’s fingers twisted into her tousled tresses, pulling her even closer. Emma went willingly, burying her face in the sweet scent of her lover. Her tongue laved gently, not wanting Regina to peak too soon. Tracing from the older woman’s opening up to her engorged clit, she set up a rhythm of long slow licks. Regina rocked in time above her, pressing herself further into Emma’s mouth.

She opened her eyes, which had fluttered closed earlier, wanting to see the beautiful body undulating above her. Regina’s olive skin shimmered in the dim light of the bedroom, her breasts bouncing slowly in time with her movements. Her stomach, not as toned as Emma’s but still flat, clenched and relaxed as she rode the blonde’s mouth.

A hunger took over. Emma always found her fiancée attractive but in that moment she was overcome with the urge to ravage the brunette. She tightened her grip around Regina’s thighs and moved her mouth to focus on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Fuck,” Regina growled, her body quaking at the sudden assault on her clit. She reached out, steadying herself on the headboard as she felt Emma feast on her core.

Emma could tell Regina was already close. Wetness coated her chin, Regina’s body slippery with desire against her own. The brunette was rocking against her mouth, harder and more desperate, as she twirled her tongue in tight little circles around Regina’s clit. She scraped her teeth over it, hearing Regina cry out in delight at the sensation. Her lips suckled. Her tongue danced. Her teeth teased. Reaching up Regina’s body, Emma roughly grasped both breasts, palming them roughly as she felt the brunette hurtle towards her climax.

As the waves of pleasure began to crash over the older woman, her knees slid further apart, landing her core firmly on Emma’s mouth and nose. The blonde’s airways were compromised but she didn’t care, not yet, not when she could feel the flood of juices which had just spilled over her face. She kept going; licking, sucking, laving, suckling until she had no choice but to push Regina up slightly, taking in great gulps of air. Regina, spent and satiated, realised that she’d all but suffocated the woman beneath her and collapsed to one side.

“Sorry,” she panted as Emma too lay breathing hard.

“No,” Emma said. “That was incredible. Never apologise for that.”

“Well, then thank you,” Regina said, rotating herself on the bed so she was lying beside Emma who pulled her at once into her arms.

“You’re welcome,” Emma murmured, kissing Regina softly.

“Your face is a mess,” Regina commented.

“My face is a mess with you,” Emma said, licking her lips in an exaggerated way. “I love it.”

“I love you,” Regina sighed.

“I love you too,” Emma smiled. “Come on, we’d better get some sleep. I’m guessing the Good Queen has even more paperwork than the Mayor.”

Regina groaned. “You’re probably right,” she mused, reluctantly rolling away from Emma and getting out of the bed so she could use the toilet and brush her teeth. The blonde followed.

Ten minutes later, curled up once more in each other’s arms, Regina lay her head on Emma’s chest.

“This is my happy ending, Emma,” she whispered into the darkness. “Not being a queen. Not being town mayor. It’s you and Henry and Hope.”

“You’re all my happy ending too,” Emma replied, a light kiss brushed against Regina’s forehead.

There was nothing more to say. Nothing needed to be say. After seven years in one another’s lives, Regina and Emma had finally discovered what was between them, what they shared. From the moment Henry had brought Emma to Storybrooke, a spark had ignited. It hadn’t always manifested itself in the most productive of ways and they had spent far too long in the early days trying to make one another’s lives a living hell. But they had grown closer over time, learned to appreciate their differences and recognise their respective strengths.

Neither woman knew what the future held. When it came to life in Storybrooke, nothing was ever smooth sailing. But unlike every battle they had faced before, Regina and Emma now knew what was truly between them. They had fought alongside one another as friends and mothers but the next time would be different. Now they would be fighting as lovers, fiancées and, in just three months, wives. And lord help whichever villain dared threaten to take away the happy endings they had waited so long to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know we never got our SwanQueen happy ending in the show. I know Emma and Regina weren’t together in the way we all believe they were meant to be. But we did get validation that Emma and Regina are great friends. They’re both living back in Storybrooke, together as friends if not lovers. They’re raising Henry together (both adult and teenage versions) and I have no doubt that Regina will be involved in raising Hope as well. This television show changed my life. I will be forever grateful. And us writers will continue to create stories in which SwanQueen do get their happy ending. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is complete, for now. I guess I could write in a scene where Emma turned up into every single episode but I won’t. Unless truly inspired.


End file.
